Release Some Tension
by Anime-Alee
Summary: Tohru Honda has the best of both worlds, but you can't always have your cake and eat it too. Kyo wants her, Yuki is falling, and suddenly they aren't as shy as they once were. Tohru x ? ;D
1. can we

**A/N: **I just got my computer back, so I'm shooting out new stories and updates left and right. 0 but on top of that I have editing to do so for those of you who follow my **YukinaxHiei fics** and liked _Back At One_ fic, I am editing it to make it suitable for 

Oookay, on with the story,

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket, its characters or the song _'Can We'_ from the album _Release Some Tension._

Inspiration: My inspiration this time was _SWV_'s album _Release Some Tension_, but mainly the song _Can We_. This is a beautifully put together album; I treasure it most out of all of my CDs.

**Summery:** Its that time again! The Soma family is having one of its annual New Year gatherings. But with the coming year also brings new drama and memories, Tohru will decide who will be the one she loves.

Release Some Tension Chapter1: Can We 

The rain was pattering on the roof; it was coming down gently at first but over the hours grew heavy & rapid. Tohru Honda sat beside the window side, rubbing her hand against the glass, smearing the mist with the warmth of her palm. "Yuki, it's coming down pretty hard out there. Are you sure it's safe for you guys to walk to the main house"?

Yuki Soma stopped ruffling a towel through his silver-violet hair. Water trickling down his neck from his wet mop top. Pausing to talk with a genuine smile "Yes miss Honda, its safe. Thank you for your concern thou-". Before his lips could part again to finish the sentence, he was interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah just chill out. You worry _way _too much". Yelled out an orange haired boy, slamming the refrigerator door.

" Oh hello Kyo"! She turned in his direction with a wide smile, folding her arms in her lap. "Did you want me to re-heat you some curry from last night, before you leave". She gestured,

"Nah, there's no need I ain't goin' nowhere". He told her walking back up the stairs, the wooden floorboards creaking with each step, beneath his feet.

"What are you rambling about? Of you're going, we both ditched last year! What's the excuse now"! Yuki questioned, his lavender eyes narrowing at his rival.

"Just what I said, you dumb rat! I don't need to explain myself to you". The zodiac cat turned swiftly, his brows arching in anger.

Tohru sat observing the growing conflict between her two roommates. Not wanting them to bicker she shifted to her feet, clutching her to her chest. "Kyo if its me you're staying for, please reconsider, I don't want to miss out on my account". Things that she says like this, is where her naive spirit shows.

"hah"! Yuki and Tohru heard bellow from the other person in the room, " Don't flatter yourself, I'm not stayin' cause of you! I just don't wanna run into Kagura"!

"Oh, that's true. I'm so silly". She knocked her head lightly with her fist,

"Kagura or no Kagura you have to go Kyo! You'll just have to deal". Yuki told him, dropping the used towel in the laundry hamper.

"I can't deal with her lovey dovey junk, she'll drive me to my breaking point"! Reincarnated cat hissed venomously,

" Kyo, you know that's not it." Yuki yelled back, "You've dealt with Kagura for years, one New Years won't kill you, and its not like I wouldn't rather be here, spending new years with Ms. Honda again, but Akito won't have it"! The zodiac rat argued shifting his eyes from Tohru, then back to Kyo.

She giggled timidly, a faint pink tainting her cheeks. " Oh Yuki I-", The orange top fired back before the rest of the sentenced was finished.

" I told you damned rat! Its not Tohru I'm stayin' for, its myself! I won't be caught dead at the main house, I ain't going"! The two teenagers fought endlessly like an actual cat and mouse.

Tohru blinked repeatedly observing the predicament in front of her, was Kyo really staying for _her_? Or was it really just to escape Kagura who proclaimed her undying love for him, every chance she got. She shook her head back into the current reality, " Fine you ass, stay and get burned by Akito! It's not my problem."

Kyo and Yuki both stormed off in different directions of the house; both fuming anger from the previous argument. "Okay", the young girl sighed heavily. When they fought, there was always thick tension in the room, it was so overwhelming.

Shigure masked on one of those cheery annoying faces that just seemed to cause more irratince between Yuki and Kyo. Slipping on his long trench coat whispering to himself, somehow meaning to let others hear. _"Guess Yuki was right, Kyo really isn't going. Our little Tohru better be careful, alone in a house with a pervert."_

Roaring out in rage, grabbing Shigure by the collar roughly. "Shut it! You bastard you're the perv"!

Yuki and Tohru sat at the table sipping on some warm tea, Yuki watching with disgust and Tohru staring with her usual naive look, hoping there'd be no injury.

**A/N: **this is my first FB fic, another chapter is on the way.


	2. possession

**

* * *

A/N:** Sorry everybody, I kind of lost interest of this story for a few months. Sad, but I have regained the necessary focus to finish chapter#2. Hope you all are grateful, and enjoy this "feverish" chapter. And be on the look out for my new Fruits Basket fic **Cherry Pie**. (summary is in my bio)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, its characters or the song _'Can We'_ from the album _Release Some Tension._

* * *

Inspiration: My inspiration this time was _SWV_'s album _Release Some Tension_, but mainly the song _Can We_. This is a beautiful put together album; I treasure it most out of all of my CDs.

* * *

Summery: Tohru has been struggling with the love triangle between her, Yuki and Kyo. So one day one of them puts her in a rather 'dominating' position, in order to convince her to make up her mind. Tohru?

* * *

**Release Some Tension**

Chapter#2 Possession

* * *

"Yuki, is Kyo really not going?" Frowning disappointedly, as she gently circulated the wash cloth around the drying plate. "It's a shame," Waiting for Yuki's thoughts on the matter. 

Snorted his flared nostrils in a nuisance, at the sentiment of his arrogant rival. Bows narrowing, "He's such a fool, you should know from personal experience that once that stupid cat sets his mind on something, he never drops it."

"Well, I guess me and Kyo can have some of those delicious soba noodles again, and sit up on the rooftop." A goofy grin plastered to her lips, Yuki's sudden tinge of realization slipped unnoticed by Tohru. Who was already daydreaming about the wonderful night to come, one she wouldn't spend alone.

"Uh," a vague whisper escaped the nezumi as he reversed his position. "I'm gonna get ready Ms. Honda," his soft tone dense with a darker emotion, as he disappeared up the stairs.

"Okay Yuki," Continuing to mold the rice into traditional onigiri form. Humming her mundane upbeat hymn, as she patterned a wooden tray with finished molds.

00000000

Shigure sat quietly at his desk centered in his office, chewing absentmindedly on his pencil, as he doodled with a ballpoint pen with his free hand. Ignoring the fact his editor Mii's nagging voice in his head to finish before next week's deadline.

Sketching a figure, that's been dancing provocatively in his _vast_ imagination. Removing the utensil from his lips, to cast a beaming gaze at his work. A bubbly young girl clad in the contemporary school girl wear,

Ears perking up suddenly, eyes swiftly diverting from his artwork straight in the direction of the sounds. A witty scoff, grinning in comprehension, by the sounds of it. Kyo was training relentlessly again, deciding to take his boredom out on the moody kitten, he crept slowly through the hallway, to the patio where he stood observing the neko, going unnoticed.

"Still bent on beating Yuki, huh?" Resisting the urge to slip sarcasm in his tone, resting his weight against the door frame. His usual annoying chime to his voice,

"Leave me alone Shigure, can't you see I'm _busy_!" Giving the lumber post a devastating blow, cracking it unevenly down the middle. Chips scattering the yard from the split,

Eyes widening in astonishment as a twig snapped off and struck his wrist. "Hey, Kyo" The inu's lips curling into an ironic puppy dog pout, "That hurt," whimpering in pseud pain.

"Shut it, or I will!" Ceasing all actions as he turned to face the house owner, twisting his mouth into an infuriate scowl. Rolling his fiery auburn eyes as Shigure slowly backed away into the shadows to bother someone else.

"Oh Tohru!" That chipper voice erupting through the walls, the tangerine haired boy growled in irritation, smacking his forehead.

"Now that idiot is buggin' Tohru." Groaning as he whipped his towel over his shoulder,

00000000

"Hello Shigure," Twisting her hip to face the ever so cheerful inu. Long brilliant brunette tresses swept over her shoulder, deep-set sapphires, so pure and humble; they could transcend time itself. And those perfectly full lips, flared cherry from her special gloss.

A ruffled pink checkered apron tied neatly around her small neck, curving into petite rounded shoulders covered in a long-sleeved cashmere blouse. Shigure's wandering eyes curiously descended further, coming down to her narrow waist, eyeing the band that tightly embraced her slender hips.

Short slits of her skirt waving in the draft in the house, long lean legs churring down to her bare feet on the wooden flooring. "Goooood morning Tohru." His giddy smile becoming bigger from the lecherous radar blaring in his ears.

Chuckling sweetly at his content mood, this afternoon the young brunette found herself back sculpting the steaming rice. Humming a melody all her own, oblivious Shigure was observing her back to him, memorizing how she harmonized this particular tune.

"Duh dum duh dum," Tohru dropped the tuft of rice in her palms, as her blood ran cold. "Duh dum dum, dum duh dum duh dah dah." Howling in a very catchy tone, giving an extra little snack to add beat. Tohru slowly turned with a feverish hue tainting her cheeks, as Shigure shamelessly waddled to his humming.

"Shigure?" Her voice hoarse and nervous,

"I was just singing along with you my dear Tohru." Shaking his hips, imposing the idea, he was still cool. "Dah da da dah dah dah," Making Tohru more uncomfortable and flustered. Finally the voice o reason came, in the form of a zodiac rat.

"Act your age!" The sharp comment spewed venomously from Yuki's pale lips. Clearly disgusted at how his freakish antics were embarrassing himself and bothering her.

"Yuki, are you about ready to go." Clearly unfazed by his remark, placing a calm, cool and collected facade on.

"Yes, and you?" Shrugging on his coat,

"Uh," glimpsing down at his attire, a simple everyday house kimono. "Mmm, not quite, I'll get ready you see if you can make a last attempt to get Kyo coming." Before Yuki could shout a protest, or even a reply the inu had simply danced away to his bedroom to change.

"Damn it!" Cursing quietly under his breath, as Tohru timid stood observing, the hoards of emotions becoming exposed on his face. He knew just as well Kyo would just scream in his face, it was useless. "Well, Ms. Honda...I," lowering his violet eyes to his shoes. "I wish I could too,"

"Huh?" Her mouth gaped, baffled. "Could what?"

"Ah," He felt a silly smile cross his lips, though she wasn't always as understand situations for what they were, he loved that part of her psyche so simple and imperfect. "Nothing, have a wonderful new year, is all."

Grimacing her wide warm smile, "Yes, you and Shigure both Yuki." The older male met him in the hallway and waved her off as they continued up the path to get to the accessible roads to the main house.

00000000

"Ah, finished." Sighing from the exhaustion of making rice balls as morning and afternoon, and folding her apron neatly into a drawer. _Bump _casting a gaze to the ceiling, from the sounds of it Kyo had beaten her up on the roof.

Collecting the bowls of soba and a plate of a wide variety of rice balls all on a tray, carefully climbing the ladder to the roof, resting down beside the zodiac outcaste cat. "These aren't leek rice balls, are they?" snatching one from a plate,

"No, I remembered you don't like leek." Sapphires brimming in the moonlight, as she nibbled on a plum centered on. "Mmm, so ...is Kagura really the reason you didn't go?"

A tear of emotion lapsed in his throat, he found his crimson eyes instantaneously over shadowing her. With a moment of brief silence he regained his composure, "Yeah, didn't we go over this?" His voice becoming irritated.

"I'm sorry Kyo, it's just...I'm grateful that...I managed to not be alone again this new year." Tohru felt a guilty smile find it's way to her lips. "So, I hope you're not...mad," Tears began to spill just as quickly as they started, resembling pure pearls rolling in streams down her creamy cheeks.

"No Tohru please," his usual need to keep cool faded, replaced by the need to ease her hurt. "Ya don't have to cry." catching her chin between his fingers, "Remember what I told ya, it's okay to be a little selfish, you're a special case."

Relaxing under his hold on her, "Thank you, Kyo." Tohru's voice drowning to a whisper,

"No problem," laying his back against the roof tiles, arms folded comfortably behind his head. Watching as the moon's platinum glow wavered on her lovely skin. Cramming another salmon rice ball into his mouth,

He truly wondered how someone so simply beautiful can become to intense with just the assistance of moonlight. Big oval ocean eyes, petite frame. With just the personality he always desire but never knew existed, it didn't seem possible, a teenaged girl that was very pretty, sweet as sugar, smart, great cook, and best of all didn't chase after him with presents and words of affection.

Sometimes there are fiery sparks that ignite within himself when he watches Tohru, feeling inside that are not as gentle as the others, sudden urges that make him want to claim her as his property. In a sense it was the alpha feline in his spirit that would pride on has her as solely his.

_Why can't she see this, the ways she pains both Yuki and I. We both desire only one simple thing, that being for her to really look at us and see the extent of love for her. Why is she so blind to acknowledge that?_

That impulse to have her all those ways slowly drug their nails in the blankness of his mind. Shrieking to be heard, waiting for fulfillment. Kyo wanted _more_ than to just be within close proximity with her, he wanted to touch her skin, stroke her hidden places, fill the place he knew was molded just for himself.

"Tohru," Feeling engulf in flames he moaned superiorly, courage and boiling testosterone coursing through his veins, no longer caring how these suggestive movements he kneeled beside her, a palm lingering on her should making her eyes shift up.

"Kyo what are you doin-?" A starving mouth clamped hard onto hers, plowing his tongue through her dainty lips, the strength of this making her slightly dizzy. Kyo's body pressed hers down beneath his, not close enough to have the flesh make contact,

"You're mine Tohru," He mumbled into her swollen mouth. Her yes widening to the point of sting, making her flinch. Bulging open again as she felt her slender thighs being part so his torso laid against her delicate center. Slowly rotating his groin against her warming one, in return was gifted by a soft moan from her smothered mouth.

"Kyo we-," She tried to protest but once again his lips proved to gobble them all up. His cool hands sliding their way up her skirt, her gasp was finally heard since his roaming mouth moved to suction on the soft flesh of her nape. "Can't, this isn't right Kyo..." Tohru felt horrible, remembering her mother words on premarital sex.

_Tohru, I want you to be different than my sweetie. I thought I was pretty, that all good and great except I never valued that or my purity, thinking that it was good enough to throw away to the first guy that would take it. Please, I want your husband to have that precious gift that only a virgin wife can give him._

**

* * *

A/N:** I hope you enjoy little hentais, j/k, I tried hard to make it detailed and entertaining, I really like **nice long reviews** so please tell me what scene you like personally and what made it stand out from other fruits basket fics you've read. Love, Alee

* * *


	3. foreboding

**Release Some Tension**

Chapter#3: foreboding

Yuki continued alongside Shigure, ignoring his cousin's pointless babbles he insisted were conversation. "It was a shame you missed out on Momiji's exquisite performance last year Yuki, he had on the most beautiful seasonal kimono!" The inu gushed starry eyed, and resumed his conversation with himself while the nezumi dragged his feet deep in conflict with his own emotions. "This year it will be Ritsu's turn, which will be _entertaining_." Shigure gave a dashing bemused glance over toward Yuki with his hand sheltering his mouth in a gossip like manner.

"Will you shut up!" Yuki mumbled firmly under his breath, but loud enough to cue in his cousin. The zodiac dog smiled even wider, ignoring Yuki's comment.

"Have you noticed a certain trait Soma males have in common...well, some more than others?" Shigure paused and proceeded even after the silent brooding response he had gotten. "the gift, the _curse_ of femininity. Take me for example!" They reached the horizon of the unpaved path and turned out onto the extension road. "Dashing, handsome yes. But in a sense I guess you could say I am in fact somewhat feminine, I'm very nurturing that is a female quality isn't it?"

"Lechery is not not a form of nurturing." Yuki snapped glaring, giving the inu full attention for the first time since they left, his irises a dark, more electric violet.

"Why I never!" Shigure sulked dramatically as he did a ridiculously flamboyant twirl with his gloved hand over his mouth. The nezumi refocused his gazed ahead of them once again, and rested uncomfortably back into his thoughts. "Momiji and Ritsu; both presumably male...take their femininity to a new level." His voice become a poor excuse for stern, "Drag. These boys feel more comfortable in clothes of the opposite sex than in the ones they were made to wear!" Shigure continued his rant as they crossed the ghostly intersection, absent of all vehicles and pedestrians. "And as far as you are concerned Yuki, physically you are the most delicate and girl-like of us all."

The rat tensed, Shigure's antics were more nettlesome than usual. Wasn't it enough that he was going to the damn banquet? Wasn't it frustrating enough that he couldn't spend the evening and watch the sunrise with Tohru? Why did Shigure have to torment him?

-

The boards on the ladder creaked beneath her feet, then groaning as she slid down the rest of the way. "Tohru!" The neko cried from above, hunching over the edge of the roof with his paws dangling and small orange ears slumped down on each side. "I didn't!" The rest of his plea was muffled by the walls of the kitchen. Tohru's hand slapped fluidly against the counter top, as her knees struggled to keep locked in place.

Not long after she heard a stealth thump from the wooden floors boards just beyond the door. Clearly no longer in his zodiac form, she closed her eyes as the sound of his reluctant foot falls ceased at the closed doorway. There was a brief moment of silence, as Tohru awaited his next move with her blood coursing through her veins, pumping quicker, harder than her breath. The creaks grew in the opposite direction with obvious hesitation.

The brunette exhaled sharply unsure of what she emotion conflicted her, which of many. She waited a few seconds longer then disappeared in the direction of her bedroom upstairs. _You'll always be alone Kyo, thus the burden of the zodiac cat. The _unwanted_ one, and you are foolish to think otherwise. _

The moon umbrellaed over Kyo slumped back, it rose behind him protectively, watchfully. The rays of silver lunar light washing over him while the cool night breeze caressed his naked shoulders. _Son, It's not that I'm ashamed of you. That's not why I keep you here, by my side Kyo. You see, you're just so cute I just—I want to keep you all to myself!_

Even after all these years, he could hear his mother's strained laughter, trying her best to convince him, convince herself. She has haunted him ever since, from the day of her death her lonely spirit left her mark and stayed alongside him. Kyo's heart had become overwhelmed with grief, had it not been for him—she would have undoubtedly had a normal, carefree life. _That is the curse of the Zodiac, of the Soma family. _Everything his calloused hands touched crumbled to pieces, had he yet again tarnished something he cared for? _And _that_ is the curse of the Zodiac. _After all they've been through this past year, he felt as if he was back at square one.

-

"Why young master Yuki, it's so nice to see you!" One of the main house's maids cried joyfully, except she had spent most of his life caring for him and the other Soma children, more so then doing household duties.

Yuki smiled back, and nodded. "Yes, Ms. Yuka it's a pleasure as always." The old woman grimaced as she stood beside the large sliding door, Shigure watched quietly until she directed her attention towards him.

"Ay, Shigure. How has the past year treated you?" Yuka Soma exclaimed warmly, her eyes squinted as they normally did forming small crows feet at the far sides under her bottom lashes.

The inu unfolded his arms from his kimono sleeves and extended a hand onto her small shoulder. "Very well Yuka, and I must say you are looking as lovely as ever." The elderly woman giggled gingerly, Yuki turned away to frown.

"Oh dear, you are too kind to an old woman." Yuka retreated back passed the door, "But please come in you two, everyone has just begun to seat for the banquet."

Shigure and Yuki continued down the hall, leaving the maid back at the entrance. When the nezumi determined they were safely out of hearing distance he spoke, "I don't want to be here." The zodiac dog fixed his glance ahead of them on the decorated doors to the banquet hall, remaining silent.

"But you know just as well as I do, if you _hadn't_ come for a second time...well Akito might act rashly."

"Yes, that's precisely why I've come. Out of fear, more than anything else." Yuki faulted as Shigure placed his hands on the two wooden handles of the door.

"This is definitely in Tohru's best interest." For a moment, a ominous silence passed between them. Then the inu pulled the two door handles in towards them, colorful light and buzzing of many different conversations from inside poured out. Yuki took one of hesitant look behind him, as if Tohru Honda had been looking back at them with that gleeful smile, waving energetically like she did when they departed. Sighing deeply, he closed the doors rear of him.

-

Tohru laid under her thick plush pink comforter, her head peaking out on top of the pillow. _Oh mom, what do I do? I was never prepared for this, any of this at all..._undoubtedly every time her heart had spoken, her mothers words always came like rain during a long dry summer. This time there was no answer, she knew in her heart there was none because Kyoko had rarely spoken anything on the subject of men. Now, all she had was the picture sitting on her night stand and the words once spoken locked inside of her. "What do I do about Kyo?" Tohru uttered so quietly not even the Soma's animal sensitive could have picked up on it.

-

Morning greeted the night, as it took its shift for the first time in the new year. The sun had enveloped fully over mountainside, as the banquet finally came to an end. The Soma's who weren't one of the twelve animals began to clean up the plates while the zodiac members left through in direction of the hallway, all with full bellies and smiles except for one.

"I'm glad you came this year Yuki." Hatsuharu said softly, letting a smile escape his lips.

Yuki said nothing as they shuffled down the corridor, something catching his eye he stopped abruptly. "_Kyo_?" The neko was seated with his legs criss crossed along the wall, his eyes closed solemnly. His red irises burst behind his eye lids at the mention of his name, especially by the rat's voice. "Why the hell are—you're supposed to be back at the house with Miss Honda." There was no trace of anger, just immediate concern for the friend that wasn't present.

Kyo left his hand fall that supported his chin. "Shut up you damned rat!" He yelled hostilely, raising to his feet. Yuki was a bit taken back, very quickly his frustrating evolved to anger. Haru stared blankly at the two as they magnetized closer. "It's none of your business if I stay home or decide to come here!"

"I don't care what _you_ do, but what about Ms. Honda!?" Yuki's fist tensed down beside his waist, the zodiac cow eyes followed from Yuki to Kyo's eyes as they faulted at the mention of Tohru. "You make everything difficult and refuse to come to the main house, and then you suddenly appear when you were clearly supposed to be looking after her!"

"Ahhh, Kyo I'm glad you decided to come after all." Shigure's unpleasantly pleasant voice chimed in, he put an arm around both the cat and rat. "I _knew_ you wouldn't miss out on seeing your future bride!" The inu grinned shamelessly as he pulled both of them along the hall, suddenly Shigure appeared a lot stronger than normally; as both of them tugged and flailed about.

"WHAT?!" _I wonder why Kyo came after all? _Haru thought briefly, Kyo's furious protest brought him back to the scene at hand. "Dammit Shigure you bastard! Let me GO!"

"What do you think you're doing!?" Yuki began as Shigure held him steadier and continued to tassel them along side him.

"Now now children, this is no way to behave at a family gathering." Hatsuharu watching dubiously with round dark eyes, and a crooked grin. _I wonder if Master has ever taught Shigure? _Haru chuckled lightly and stalked at a safe distance behind the thrashing tangled trio.

-

Kyo lay on his back on the outside walkway his hands folded behind his head with his head barely reaching barely inside the loft, where Yuki and Shigure sat at the lowered table with tea steaming from their cups. Both of their posture upright and proper compared to leisurely neko, laying not too far from them. "In the morning we leave, see it wasn't so bad was it?" The inu spoke sternly with a small smile.

Yuki didn't respond, he twisted his neck so he could stare suspiciously at the back of the neko's head and arms. When his lips parted Shigure slurped as loudly as possible, directing the rat's attention back to him. "Yes, it was as bad as I imagined. But at least Akito hasn't asked to speak to me in private..." Yuki trailed off, his gaze still on Kyo.

"Alls well that ends well!" The inu sat down his teacup with a noisy clank. "But I'd say you both were quieter than usual this time around."

Kyo could feel his nemesis's stare on him like a cold, prickling draft. He fidgeted uncomfortably when Yuki's voice finally broke the eroding silence, "I've had a lot on my mind." It was so soft yet stone cold tone he took, it made the neko's throat dry as his thoughts wandered back to Tohru. "Did you do something stupid, _cat_?"

The orange top turned on his elbow, his ferocious blood pupils bore back at Yuki. "What the in the hell are you trying to say!" Under normal circumstances Shigure would have shrunk back with a nervous smile or try to instigate the situation, but this time he sat unobtrusively, no smile.

The nezumi sat the teacup down, "You show up in the middle of the night, when you were so against coming in the first place. I think you said something _or_ did something to Ms. Honda, that's why you left so suddenly, isn't it?" Yuki's plum colored irises grew narrower, as Kyo's face contorted.

"You don't know anything you bastard!" The zodiac cat swept to his feet, both fist clenched in a bone fracturing grip.

"Why are you getting so defensive then, idiot?" Yuki spat, still sitting beside the table.

"I'm not!" Kyo brooded, turning quickly on his heel. Those damn eyes, he thought; they'll read him like a book if he looked directly at them for too long. The neko's gazed fell to the floor, he couldn't run away, not this time.

"If you did _anything_, I will make you regret setting foot into that house you...worthless cat." Waves so dense and oppressive negated the room, Hanna surely would have been overwhelmed or certainly fainted.

Shigure finally spoke, "Yuki lets not jump to conclusions. All jokes aside, Kyo may be irrational and sometimes impulsive but he's not some savage animal." His trademark grin slowly reappeared, the nezumi didn't speak but his gaze returned to the inu. "Besides, I bet right this minute our dear Tohru is prancing around the house in that delightful little maid uniform Aaya made especially for her. You know, bending down to dust off the desk I have in my office." The zodiac dog grinned lecherously with his hand folded to his chest. "Oh myyyyy--!" He was silenced when Yuki's teacup smashed into his head mid sentence.

"You make me sick." The rat retorted getting to his feet, "I'm going to sleep."

Kyo waited until he heard the slider door close some feet behind him until he slumped back down to ground to lay. "I think that makes two of us. Kyo you should really get some sleep too, I'm sure Yuki will want to get back fairly early tomorrow."

He responded with a hnh, and relaxed his head back down onto his arms. Kyo thought once more of the girl he had hesitantly became very fond of and closed his eyes, giving into slumber.

-

**A/N:** I bet you're wondering what exactly happened on the roof, eh? Well, next chapter should answer most of your questions. I know its not that long, but I didn't want to continue on that much further, cause I wanna leave the rest for chapter four. And I do apologize for leaving this story without an update for a LONG time, I had to find a place in my life where I could have time for many different things; and I think this _is_ the time. anyway please let me know what you think!! Thanks

**Anime-Alee**


	4. animosity

**Release Some Tension**

Chapter#4: animosity

As expected, Yuki had risen earlier than Shigure would have liked. The inu was awoken to the thrashing aside of the sliding door in his quarters and a hostile grumble "We're leaving." The slider slammed shut, Shigure brought his hands to his half opened eyes and wiped the crust from the corners. _"I really shouldn't have spent most of the night with Aaya...I wouldn't be this tired." _He thought briefly before reluctantly getting to his feet and reaching his elbow back behind his head in a euphoric stretch.

"You didn't have to kick me you bastard! I was already awake." The zodiac dog listened from the room adjacent to where the noise was coming, his ears perked and a grin grew on his face.

"How was I to know when you lay there motionless." Yuki dismissed, his face dark with resentment.

Kyo's eyes shot in his direction, "It's seven-thirty, why the hell is your lazy ass up anyway!" He watched as Yuki's eyes slowly closed, he ruffled the collar of his shirt, opening them with a iciness that made the neko subconsciously sink back.

"You stupid cat, I want to be sure Miss Honda is alright." The nezumi retorted in a low, inimical tone. Kyo gave him one last stare then turned back to the view of the frozen garden just beyond the walkway. Why should he care what the rat thinks, it never mattered before. However, he couldn't shake the uncomfortable weight that piled down in his belly, the neko huffed watching as the breath evaporated into the breeze in a light mist. _"I don't know If I can face her..."_

**-**

The walk home was as bitterly cold as the snowed path they trudged through. This year had started off wearily, the snow came heavy and had risen up to two feet. There was impenetrable silence, besides the sound of crisp crunching of the sleet beneath their feet. They'd reached the trail through the lining of trees, about another hundred feet to the house. Kyo jammed his hands further into his pockets on either side of his pants, any more pressure he was afraid his favorite pair slacks would rip just under his hip bones.

He looked ahead, Yuki's posture was that of a man walking fearlessly through a den of lions. He seemed to only have one focus in mind, seemingly enveloped by it. Kyo didn't underestimate him as he was, he could bet that if it came down to a surprise attack, even at Yuki's current state, would result in another victory for the rat. That alertness was Yuki's source of strength, without it Kyo knew he would've undoubtedly dominated him by now.

Shigure tailed behind the two of them, his hands tucked into the sleeves of his kimono. "Yukiii, Kyoo I don't know whether to ask you two to slow down or hurry up, I am _freezing_!" The inu skipped through the zig-zagged trail of tracks the other two left behind, he found it strangely amusing and much easier than making his own, and having to drag his sandals through the thick snow.

By this time the house was more than visible, the trees that loomed along the path were all but dead with the naked limbs extended up to the sky, shimmery traces of congealed snow flakes decorating them. Shigure smirked, lightly biting down on the joint of his index finger as a new idea flooded his mind. _"A lovely princess, cold to the touch. Freezing all who her eyes pass, all except one; a charming, _poet_ who with his unrivaled debonair demeanor managers to melt the princess into the icy waters of __erotica. Ahhh, Shigure you've done it again!"_Sliding his index finger aside, raising his thumb in a triumphant 'YES!' Yuki was the first to reach the door, sliding it aside hastily followed hotly by Kyo.

"Miss Honda?" The nezumi's eyes observed the stairwell, then turning in the direction of the kitchen. The neko gulped down the lump in his throat as he hesitantly stalked after Yuki. Meanwhile, Shigure entered glided his sandals off his feet and leaned his weight on to one leg while he tugged down his damp, freezing sock. When he went for the other foot he nearly fumbled backwards when the orange top's voice boomed loudly through the hall.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Where is she then!?"

"How would I know?! I'm sure she's around here doing something stupid." Kyo felt a pang of regret at the last part he said, but it was that rat, he had the power to tangle his mind and trick him into saying things he wished hadn't.

"Please take off your shoes, you two." Shigure urged weakly recoiling from around the corner, when neither obliged he sighed heavily turning back in the direction of the hallway. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere, and please don't leave tracks all around my house."

"_Nothing warms the bones..." _The inu tugged at the tie in front of his robe so it drifted apart at the chest, directing around the corner reaching his preordained destination, _"like a nice, steamy..." _His finger tips fell onto the handle of the door, without much thought to the small plushy slippers set neatly across from the doorway, he slid the door open. _Bath. _Funny, he thought, the tank was already full. _"Silly girl, she probably filled it last night and completely forgot about it_._"_Shigure smiled as he grew closer to the bath's rim, he slid his hand down into the water, stopping abruptly as soon as he registered that in the center just below the surface was a mass of brown hair floating, and beneath that was a wavering form, slowing passing upward.

Thinking back, Shigure knew the most logical idea would've been to withdraw his hand and retreat back before she broke the surface and realized he had been peeping like some kind of sick pedophile. But as usual his lechery had its way and he froze in place, her face splashed out from warm water, passing up until everything just underneath her collar bone was submerged, leaving the curves of cleavage just visible under the water.

She had not yet noticed his presence, her eyes had been closed. He watched as droplets fell from her dark lashes, her hand drew out and caressed them. "Shigure?" He searched desperately for some kind of hiding place in the nanosecond it took before she became aware. Tohru's eyes flew open, in shock, then at the sudden terrifying revelation that she no longer alone in the room.

A high pitched banshee scream filled his ears, Shigure staggered back, sheltering his eyes with one arm while the other raised out in front of him defensively. "I'm sorry Tohru I didn't--!" The inu shuddered as the door cried opened. _"Uh-oh!"_

"Miss Honda are you—what...!" Shigure turned to make a groveling plea to the two he knew were not too happy with the predicament, but before he could say a word; he was struck by the feeling of a hundred cement bricks falling stacked in place onto his head, the inu was suddenly seeing every star discovered _and_ undiscovered in the galaxy.

**-**

"It was a misunderstanding!" Shigure sniffled as he carefully touched the golf ball-sized lump throbbing on the side of his head. They all sat at the table, electrifying tension steamed from the two boys' glands, while Tohru sat quietly with a empathetic half smile. "And you scoundrels proceed to beat me like a criminal."

"I believe that peeping on young girls while they're bathing _is_a crime!" Yuki hissed, tensing his fist as he stared disgustedly at his elder cousin.

"No—no it's alright he didn't see anything. No harm done!" The girl insisted nervously, putting her hands out in front of her.

"How can you say that? Never mind, I suppose he won't be doing that again." The nezumi exhaled, and with a new breath his feature smoothed down to a gentle look of concern. "Miss Honda, I hope you were okay while we were gone."

Prince Yuki, always so sweet, always so sensitive to her feelings. "Thank you for asking, I spent most of the time with Mom, eating soba noodles, drinking tea and listening to the bells toll over the radio. It was nice!" _Her smile,_ the rat gazed at her tenderly, _like a million watts of light_. He couldn't help himself, there was just something about her, the mellowing effects she had over him was unrivaled, something like the scent of lavender just before bed.

"Oh but um—Kyo, you decided to go to Soma house after all?" Kyo's rose colored eyes fell on her, surprised she had even acknowledged him.

"Well—I." He felt it, the atmosphere in the room instantaneously grew thicker, heavier. "I figured you'd be okay anyway, besides I wanted to do some...beginning of the year sparring with Haru...to see if that brat has kept up with his training." Kyo crossed his arms in his lap.

"Oh, well that's good." Tohru gleamed, shifting her eyes from the neko to the nezumi who was suspiciously observing the other out of the corner of his eye. "I have tea thats been cooling on the burner, I'm sure it's still fairly warm...I'll go get it."

"_That damned Yuki always has to go and jumble up my words, he always makes me out to be a fool!"_

All three men watched as she shifted to her feet and disappeared into the kitchen. Now that they had a few minutes of unbridled animosity to themselves, Yuki intended to vent. "You wanted to spar with Haru, that's funny." The neko's shoulders tensed, he was accusing him, interrogating him.

"Shut up!"

"You never even spoke to Haru, let alone challenged him to a fight."

"You don't know anything, damn rat!" Lounging up into a crouch, Kyo slammed his fists down onto the table with enough force to send it bouncing upward on its stubby legs.

Yuki remained still, clearly unfazed unlike Shigure who inched away from the small table unwilling to sustain any further injury. "You're a mischievous, deceitful _cat_!" The nezumi's words never ceased to hinder a sting.

The clank of glass teacups alerted them, all but Kyo glancing towards Tohru as she stood by the door with cups and pot in hand. "Oh my, is—something wrong?"

When no one said anything, her eyelids sunk a bit. They all knew that look by now, guilt lingered between the cat and mouse as she sunk to her knees and lowered the tea pot onto the table, setting a cup in front of each the three men as well as herself. _"And I thought they were doing so much better, Mom."_Tohru gracefully leaned forward, tilting the pot enough so a gentle stream poured out into each cup.

Tohru twisted to pour Yuki's when the silence dissipated, "Don't be bothered by us Miss Honda, I promise you it's nothing to concern yourself with." Her cerulean irises lifted to look back into his violet ones, his pale lips formed a reassuring smile.

"Thank you for the tea dear Tohru, but I'm afraid I must retire to my quarters with an aspirin..." The inu struggled to his feet, flashing a wink in her direction. "I have a deadline nearing!"

"Good riddance!" The rat and cat said in unison.

"Haha!" Shigure slid the screen door open and strolled off towards his room, singing something about a frigid snow vixen.

The brunette shifted uncomfortably off of her ankles, laughing nervously.

"What's up with you?" Kyo finally asked reluctantly after at least a minute of her goofy chuckles.

"Well, um I don't know really...It's so quiet, and all three of you are home." Both males minds' churned with possible explanations that wouldn't lag off into an unnecessary cause for concern, and when neither could conjure up an idea, Tohru's head bobbed down. "Oh no...I'm doing it again!"

Kyo's hand smacked his forehead, _"There she goes again, with that ridiculous 'it must be something I said' complex of hers..." _It was frustrating, but somewhere inside he was relieved she had misconceived the situation.

"I'm making something out of nothing," Tohru's face distorted into something between completely embarrassed and utterly confused. The neko couldn't suppress the internal smirk he had and wanted to tell her how strange she was, that she shouldn't revolve her life around others' well being, but... he would _never_ tell her that these things were the reason he cared for her as much as he did.

"Miss Honda, would you like to come with me to the secret base?" Yuki stood, his eyes suddenly exuded something rather intriguing, unsure what word was most fitting. Tohru found herself stammering as she glanced from Yuki down to Kyo.

"Sure!" She quickly got to her feet, consciously tugging down the hem of her red skirt. "Oh no, I bet some of the plants have died...it's been snowing fairly hard."

"I made sure to shelter them before it got too cold."

"Wonderful! I'll be right back, I'm going to go grab my coat." The neko slumped further down onto the table, his eyes disenchanted his mind somewhere else. He couldn't repress the feeling that Yuki had won, once again. But when had it become a series of contests, or maybe it was like that from the very beginning. He wasn't even entirely sure when it had happened, at what point did the silly things she did begin to wear away at the wall he kept surrounding his heart. He supposed it didn't matter regardless, all that was relevant was that Kyo was losing the waging war between himself and Yuki; and in every sense of the word. He made his plea, that was all he _could_ do but now it had become a waiting game.

**-**

Shigure leaned further into his artwork, with the flick of the wrist and a fine tipped pen the sultry form of a woman slowly came to life. _"I shall name thee, Yukina."_ He grinned, sketching her wispy tresses to lay down to each naked breast, covering all but the center swell of cleavage. Fabric slid down in a "v" from the ribcage ending in a point just below the navel, flowing down the curved waist as a dress. _"Oh yes, the true mistress of my passions." _The inu thought wantonly, grazing his lip.

"Hmmm..." Shigure picked up the receiver strategically poking each number, listening with optimism as the dial tone connected.

**-**

"Thank you for all your help, Miss Honda." The nezumi smiled indulgently, as he continued along side Tohru. His heart gave an enjoyable tickle as her tiny finger tips tapped the top of his hand, the act washed over him like the warmth of sunlight though it was only simple graze of skin.

"No trouble at all, I had fun!" The girl smirked, lifting her chin to gaze up at the evening sky. It was a calming blend of hazy violet and gray blue; _"Just like Yuki," _she found herself thinking fondly. "Oh, the sky Yuki! Isn't it beautiful?" He acknowledged her with a tender nod, his lips rounded as she giggled wholeheartedly. "I suppose I'm just a sucker for the simple things, its kind of silly."

"I admire that..."

Tohru glanced towards the nezumi, the look in his dark eyes overwhelmed her with an unfamiliar feeling. She uncomfortably changed the course of her own, staring down at her feet as they retraced through the frozen footprints of their previous trip, a hint of pink darkened her cheeks. "Anything special you'd like for dinner?"

"Anything you make is delicious and fine by me."

Tohru nodded, "Alright then, I'll make something with fish." Thoughts of a appeased Kyo flew by her, slowing her pace to allow Yuki to pass her, she took one last glimpse over her shoulder of the marveulous winter wonderland surrounding their home. _"Isn't it nice, mom?" _Memories of Kyoko came joyfully, how much her mother enjoyed the colder months of the year, especially when it snowed.

A dry skid brought her back to reality, had she realized a second later how close she was to Yuki, there would've been a transformation. Tohru pressed into Yuki's back with her palms; leaving enough proximity between their torsos.

"Oh—I'm sorry Yuki!" She could feel his muscles tense underneath his clothing, a stiffness one would exert noticing something alarming, or uncanny. "Is something wrong?"

"Those are—Dammit!" The rat heaved forward gripping the handle of the door. "_He's_ here."

"Who is?" Tohru's sapphire irises fell to mat before the door, a pair ruby red shoes were aligned just beneath 'Welcome Home'. In front of her the door slammed shut, and Tohru's brows rose to an exaggerated arch, her eyes bulging in realization. _"Those are far too large to belong to any woman...but we rarely have any guests besides Somas, but which of the boys would wear...?"_ There was a _ding_ inside her head, with a light bulb flashing brightly.

The girl hurried in the house, shutting the door and removing her shoes. "Why dear brother! It truly warms my heart knowing you are so moved by my visit!" Tohru's knees grew weak, she had to drag her hands along the wall to stabilize her bottom half. Deja Vu?

"Why is he here Shigure!?" Yuki's shoulders vibrated, as he stood domineeringly beside his cousin.

Tohru sat on her ankles by the doorway, her fears had been confirmed...Ayame was here, and Yuki was certainly not any happier than usual to see him. _The gap, _she thought shakily. "I finished the cover art for my next novel, I simply wanted Aaya's opinion. After all, he is an _expert _in men's fantasy clothing...and seventy percent of my readers are male!" Shigure's hands descended down into his lap, and raised his sketch proudly for the other two to see.

Yuki doubled over, his hands held his lanky thighs tightly. "Have you no shame...?"

Ayame gazed intimately at the inu. "Oh Gure, it's magnificent."

"I am so pleased you like it." Both turning to face the other radiating passion as their hands interlocked.

Tohru navigated cautiously to the table, withering as sparks flew from the nezumi's ears like festival fireworks. "Ah, Tohru so lovely to see you." The snake spoke delicately, his eyes gazing intensely over her small frame.

"Ye—yes you too!" Lifting her head, her caramel tresses fell from her shoulders and glided behind them. Tohru's hands rested on her thigh highs, Ayame observed with pique interest. In the year and a half she had spent at the Soma house, the petite girl had undoubtedly flourished. She was transforming into a woman, her cheeks began to pop out more her jaw narrowed at bit. Her hair grew out longer, silkier, that of someone who treated their body with care. She hadn't stood yet, but he was sure she had grown taller; her torso seemed lengthier. _"These boys have a real gem right before their eyes, don't they?"_

"You've showed him, that much is obvious. Now there's no reason for him to stay!" The rat retorted, folding his arms.

"Oh my, that's terribly rude! And I thought it'd be nice to spend sometime together." Ayame sighed deeply, tying his long silver locks into a braid.

"We just saw you _this_ morning!"

The elder brother stifled an obnoxious laugh, resting his head on his hand leaning into the table. "Yes, but we hardly even made eye contact the entire time."

"That's because I was in no mood to deal with you, you're too exhausting." Yuki fell to his knee's beside Tohru, startling her.

"You both, more like two bickering sisters!" Shigure grinned, dodging the bundled scarf that was hurled at him with surprising speed.

"Anyway, I can't think of the last time I've seen Tohru..." His golden eyes rested back on her, "I came to see you as well, princess."

She smiled as if someone had given her something special, her expression was bleached with happiness. "Thank you for thinking of me, Ayame!" Yuki shifted to look at her, the smile had yet to fade, it was unlike anything he'd ever seen. _"She's one of a kind, and I may never find anyone like her again..._those thoughts suddenly triggered a foreign emotion that flooded his heart, there was something he had come to realize. _I want to keep that smile going...its silly to think a person can never not smile, but still...I want to do, or say anything in my power to make that happen. For all she's done for me, I would like to do that for her."_

"I see, so would mind if I made Salmon?" Tohru's slightly awkward voice chimed Yuki back into the present.

"Mm, that sounds wonderful!" The snaked gushed, clapping his hands together.

"You haven't had any of Tohru's fine cooking yet have you, Aaya?"

"Why no, I haven't." Ayame grinned powerfully, enough to make Yuki and Tohru a bit uneasy. "I am very much looking forward to it."

"Kay, I'll get started then!" She stood, looking back over her shoulder. "Um—where is Kyo?"

"Oh you know, lurking in his usual hiding spot." Shigure dismissed humorously, grinning gingerly back at her.

**-**

"That was nice..." The girl closed her eyes as she fell back into her mattress, her lips curved again. _"Dinner went so well, I really think the wish I made this morning is coming true...Mom." _Yuki and Ayame seemed more comfortable around each other, they even had a conversation, as small as it had been; it brought her such relief. Her lashes fluttered open, the moonlight from her bedroom window clashed with the dark blue tones of her eyes, reminiscent of the way the moon casts over ocean.

Something slowly began to dwell over her, she'd spent the entire day focused solely on Yuki and how troubled he appeared the moment he returned that she had completely forgotten about Kyo...How could she have? Sure she monitored and even did certain things specifically in his interest, but still...even after what had happened up on the roof, maybe it wasn't that she forgot. _"I didn't know how to respond, never in a million years would I have seen that coming." _She hadn't, the truth deep down was that casually thinking back to what had happened would've only made things uneasy between them.

That was the last thing Tohru wanted, he made so much progress since their meeting. Nothing could make her disturb the comfort they had around each other, selfishness was not aloud she told herself over and over. _"What do I even make of this? I've never experienced emotions I'm feeling now, sure I've had minor crushes through out elementary and even middle school, but...the strong friendship I have with the Somas, they're very different from those I have with Uo and Hana. The things I know about them, were probably the hardest for them to let go of. I just don't know what to think, mom?"_

Her soft finger tip lightly grazed her lips, _"My first kiss, was with Kyo."_ They parted as she exhaled very slowly, the feeling of being swept away in a forceful current overtook her and soon her mind slipped off to memories of the last night of the year and the strange events that had unfolded.

_Kyo withdrew from her mouth, baring his soul down at her. Nothing was hidden from her view within his eyes, she saw it all in the blink of an eye. "Oh Kyo, I..." Tohru found her words slowly rolling into inaudible whispers, his hands on either side of her head with fist fulls of her hair. The experience seemed very natural, but still there was no fighting the uncertainty looming over her heart. "This is too sudden, I can't do this." And without much thought her arms stretched out and wrapped him tightly in a full contact embrace. The tears came when in the process of hugging him as means of escape, Kyo's eyes fell a little, as if bracing themselves to stop his own tears from falling. _

_In that micro second, she reflected on what she had done. His cat form rolled off of her lap as she sat up. "Tohru—I'm..." Her back was now to him as she looked off into the night, wiping away her tears. "I shouldn't have done that." She quietly choked on her sob, quickly wobbling to her feet. Her heart squeezed tightly beneath her breasts, she wasn't ready not for this, not yet but still...her reaction was causing him pain. That above all is was why she cried, she wanted to stop, she felt so guilty. _

_Tohru felt extremely selfish, she couldn't leave things like this...not if she wanted to see him in the morning, not if she wanted a glimpse of that smile he tried so hard to expose. "Kyo, I want you to know something." The orange cat crept closer, his ears slumped down on the sides of his head. "I never thought you cared about me this much, I never knew this was how you felt." He remained silent, "I need you to know, that...that you mean so very much to me." She turned her cheek towards him, there was a hint of a smile. "For now, that's all I can say. But I want to go on learning as much as I can about you, and I want you to know things about me too." Kyo looked down at his paws, he was genuinely surprised. If this had taken place exactly a year ago, he wouldn't have even spoken of his feelings let alone offer them entirely to someone. He wasn't devastated, definitely embarrassed...his drive may have dimmed a little, but was certainly not crushed. _

_By then she was already shuffling down the latter, he ran on all four limbs to the edge of the roof, looking down at her. "Tohru!" Saying nothing, she passed through the door into the house._

Cobalt blue irises reappeared, they were no longer distressed. If ever she felt Kyoko's presence, it was then. A tingle from inside, and a comforting warmth overtaking her. Kyo wasn't shying away as she feared, he wasn't as talkative but she was still very thankful. These feelings were new to her, they needed time to settle in, to be fully understood. With each of the two boys was a complex feeling completely opposite to the other. In time with much consideration she would determine exactly what her heart was trying relay. Her hands entangled together, _Thank you._

There was a soft knock from behind her bedroom door, shaking her thoughts off she pushed herself up to her hands. "Y—yes, come in?"

The door creaked on its old hinges and it slowly opened. In the threshold stood a male figure, there had been no light in the room to reveal the visitor, neither light in the hallway. It could've been any of her three roommates or even Ayame, she was unsure until the person spoke in that kind voice. "Ms. Honda?"

"Oh—Yuki, is something wrong?!" Her thin brows furrowed in concern, she watched as Yuki stalked across the room ascending out of the shadows. When he stood expressionless before her, she began to struggle to her feet.

"No, nothings wrong." His cold hand rested down onto her shoulder reassuringly so she would ease back down onto the bed. "I'm sorry to disturb you, its late." Tohru blinked rapidly, then flailed her hands around with swirly eyes.

"No, no no you aren't bothering at all, I was actually sitting up!" Her postured straightened, raising her hands out. "Is there anything you need? I'm awake I really don't mind if you need me!"

The nezumi's expression softened, his hand fell back to his side. "Actually, Ms. Honda..." His deep violet gaze fell a little from her bewildered face. "If its not too forward of me, may I stay in your room tonight?" His eyes returned to her with such magnitude.

"You want to stay in here?" Tohru's pupils became very tiny, her hands rested down into her lap.

"I wouldn't have asked you this, but my brother got into my room somehow and I awoke to him beside me..." his features grew dark, "When that man is asleep, he's stiffer and harder to moved than a corpse."

"I see..." Her voice droned down and her eyes became distant.

Glancing away, he began to regret coming to her room in the first place. Had he really envisioned any other reaction? Perhaps... "I really shouldn't trouble you with this, I'm sorry."

Yuki turned on his heel, before he could advance another step an unexpected force held him in place by hand. He looked over his shoulder, his plum colored eyes so wide, so full of insecurity. "It's ok with me, Yuki." Tohru let his slender fingers slip through her grasp, he was once again facing her.

"Thank you, Ms. Honda." She smiled so sweetly, it always evoked one in return from the recipient, she could be easily mistaken for an angel. "I'll go get a pillow and some blankets from the closet."

"Oh don't be silly, I don't mind if you sleep with me." Solely innocent her comment had been, yet it still gave the nezumi an indescribable adrenaline rush. "It's a queen after all."

"Pardon?"

"The bed, its a queen so we can both fit comfortably." Tohru slid the first layer of blanket over her legs, scooting as far to the right as necessary to accommodate another person.

"_I had every intention of asking her, but I—never thought I would get the answer I really wanted to hear." _Yuki's eyes wavered over her tenderly, "Thank you, Ms. Honda." Nothing in his life had ever gone pleasantly, he was afraid it was only a fleeting moment, that he would awake in some dark room alone as he had been his whole life. His nerves indulged as his palms graced the cotton sheets, his heart eased anyway any doubt that they were only a dream he was having. Yuki positioned himself so that he was blissfully beneath the warmth of the comforter beside Tohru.

"_I'm so thankful, being near her...is everything I've ever wanted."_

His elbow poked out from under his head as he watched her in awe, her eyes sparkled in contrast of the pale moonlight, her cheeks were a bit rosy from the heat surrounding them. He wanted to tell her right then, he wanted nothing more than to say just how extraordinary she was, how beautiful...instead, his lips stayed closed. He wanted to make this feeling last forever, the most content he'd ever been in his life. He'd save the proclamation for another time, for now both felt overwhelmingly tired and sleep took them quietly int the night.

**--**

**A/N: **Ahhh, longest chapter in RST history yet! Hurray! I know KyoxTohru lovers, it seems hopeless doesn't? This chapter was chalk full of Yuki and Tohru moments, but keep in mind this is only the fourth chapter. I terribly enjoy suspense and keeping people wondering who Tohru _really_ likes...well stay tuned :D and remember, 'friendship is love, set on _fire_.' until next time...READ AND REVIEW, let me know I'm actually writing for an audience.

_P.S: _The song 'Suddenly I See' by KT Tunstall **really **reminds me of Tohru, give it a listen if you'd like..tell me what you think?


End file.
